


Hot Boss

by Temari_Jung



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dancing, Flirting, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Sex, VictUuri, heat - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temari_Jung/pseuds/Temari_Jung
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov es editor en jefe de la famosa revista Kabluki y uno de los alfas solteros más codiciados del mundo.Katsuki Yuuri, estudiante recién graduado en periodismo y bailarín de ballet, es un omega que por azares del destino termina siendo su lindo asistente.¿Podrán tener una relación más allá de lo laboral?Una simple mirada puede dar pie para cruzar esa barrera y encontrar lo que siempre estuvieron buscando.(Victuuri/omegaverse) R+18
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Original Male Character(s), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki
Comments: 31
Kudos: 264





	1. Enero en llamas.

Katsuki Yuuri se había mudado desde Japón a Detroit, hace poco más de 5 años para estudiar en una de las mejores academias de Ballet, siendo esta una de sus pasiones, sabía que tenía que estudiar algo si quería tener un trabajo y poder pagar sus clases, decidió estudiar periodismo, algo que le gustaba mucho también, una carrera que esperaba le dejará tiempo libre suficiente para seguir con sus sueños.  
Y allí estaba, graduado, con una oferta de trabajo que no podía rechazar, al ser uno de los mejores de su generación, y tener tan buenas recomendaciones de su universidad, frente a las puertas de KABLUKI, una de las revistas de moda más importantes e influyentes del mundo.  
La paga era realmente buena, un horario de 8 horas diarias, que le dejaba tiempo suficiente para el Ballet y tener vida social, realmente su trabajo no sería nada abrumador, tendría que ser el secretario/asistente del editor en jefe de la revista.  
Solo tendría que estar sentado frente a un escritorio, recibiendo llamadas y mantener la agenda de su nuevo jefe en orden. Nada fuera de lo normal.  
A sus 23 años era más de lo podría haber soñado, sus padres y hermana estaban orgullosos de él, aunque él no supiera mucho de moda y esas cosas, al menos no se vestía mal y estaba en forma, aunque si estaba muy estresado o ansioso tendía a tener atracones de comida, lo que le hacía engordar con mucha facilidad, pero el Ballet le ayudaba a estar tranquilo, esperaba que su nuevo trabajo no lo estresara demasiado.  
El edificio de KABLUKI, era enorme, por fuera imponía, y por dentro deslumbraba, todo era demasiado elegante y brillante para un simple mortal como él, y la gente que trabaja allí parecían salidos de una película, todos finamente vestidos, apresurados, corriendo de un lado a otro, ropa iba y venía, todo el mundo con sus teléfonos.  
A pesar de eso, respiro profundamente y se dio valor para entrar al ascensor, según tenía entendido que su futuro jefe ocupaba el último piso, así que allí es a donde se dirigía. Mientras subía, se miró en las paredes del ascensor, las cuales brillaban como espejos, dejándole verse a cuerpo completo.  
Traía un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, corbata de rayas azules, saco negro, ceñido a su esbelta figura, aunque sentía que ese pantalón le quedaba un poco apretado, hacia que sus caderas se notarán de más. Miró su trasero, demasiado grande para un bailarín, pero era bonito. Su cabello estaba un tanto revuelto, pero le hacía verse atractivo y más pequeño de edad. Traía su currículo en un folder. Se veía presentable para una entrevista de trabajo.  
El elevador se detuvo, abriéndose pasó al último piso, había algunas otras oficinas, una sala de juntas, una gran oficina central, con dos bonitos escritorios fuera de la puerta abierta de par en par, era la de su futuro jefe.  
En uno de los escritorios se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio, bajito, de ojos verdes y mala cara, como si todo en el mundo fuera un jodido dolor en culo. Y aunque le dio un poco de miedo, se acercó a él.  
—Buenos días, disculpe, vengo por el puesto de asistente…—El chico le miró de pies a cabeza, evaluándolo, sonrió con burla al ver su corbata.  
—Ah sí, ya nos habían informado, entra, el viejo de espera—el chico rubio saco su móvil y le apuntó con él, tomándole una foto, que lo tomó por sorpresa—Vaya, eres jodidamente fotogénico, la mandaré para que hagan tu gafete.  
—Eh…está bien, supongo. Yo, eh… ¿solo paso y ya? —  
—Si, toca dos veces la puerta, y pasa, lo sé, es una estupidez, siendo que la puerta siempre estará abierta, pero son las ideas locas de ese calvo—resoplo, quitando un mechón de cabello de su rostro— ¡ah! , y un consejo, no lo mires a los ojos, está loco.  
Sin nada mas, el rubio se volteo, tomo su celular y comenzó a teclear como si no hubiera un mañana, Yuuri ahora sí que estaba nervioso, esperaba que el jefe no fuera un viejito calvo y excéntrico como había dicho el chico rubio, ni siquiera alcanzó a preguntarle su nombre, de igual forma, se acercó a la puerta abierta, tocando dos veces, dijo “permiso” y entró.  
La oficina no era algo del otro mundo, pero si elegante y minimalista, todo en blancos, cromos y negros, algunas plantas, algunas lámparas, grandes sofás negros, todo siendo iluminado por la luz natural que entraba por el gran ventanal que hacía de pared, un escritorio negro en su totalidad, podía ver una silla volteada hacia el ventanal, dejando ver una cabellera blanca por sobre el respaldo de la silla.  
—Disculpe, buenas tardes, soy Katsuki Yuuri, bueno, Yuuri Katsuki…—sin girar aún, el señor de la silla, le hizo una seña con su mano, de que guardara silencio, al parecer con su otra mano estaba ocupado con su celular, al terminar, bajó la mano que lo callaba y giró la silla, quedando cara a cara.  
Y decir que el hombre frente a él no era atractivo, sería la mentira más grande de todo el jodido mundo, ese hombre, no era ni viejo, ni calvo como había dicho el chico rubio. Ese hombre, era tan atractivo, era tan sexy, que parecía irreal, sacado de sus más oscuras y sensuales fantasías.  
Ese hombre era un orgasmo a la vista.  
Cabello platinado, ojos de un hermoso tono azul, rostro atractivo, alto, hombros anchos, porte elegante, y unos labios tan rosados que debía ser ilegal. Decir que se le paró el corazón y otra cosa en sus pantalones, era poco.  
—A sí que, Yuuri, ¿eres japonés? —El jefe se levantó de su silla, era un poco más alto que él, oh por Buda, él siempre quiso un novio más alto que él y su voz era tan sexual, sensual, todo.  
—Eh, sí señor, lo soy—de repente sentía su boca hecha agua, estaba salivando por ese hombre, porque de repente le daban ganas de arrodillarse frente a ese dios, y darle el oral de su vida—“Por favor, Yuuri, contrólate”—se decía a sí mismo, una y otra vez, sus pensamientos estaban fuera de control ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?  
—Me encanta la comida japonesa…—ese comentario había sonado más sucio en su mente de lo que debería—Bien, Yuuri, permíteme tus papeles—le paso su folder, el cual fue depositado en el escritorio sin leer, el hombre de cabello platino le rodeo, viendo cada rincón de su anatomía—mmm…bonito, todo en su lugar, bonito, bonito, bonito—sintió su cara enrojecer, ¿por qué mierdas le decía bonito?  
— ¿Señor?  
—Bien, estas contratado, Yuuri Katsuki, desde hoy serás mi nuevo asistente—el hombre sexy se le acerco demasiado, invadiendo cada centímetro de espacio personal, tomando su rostro con la mano derecha, acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar, pensó que lo iba a besar en ese momento, pero no, solo deposito un beso en cada una de sus mejillas, un saludo muy europeo—Bienvenido a KABLUKI, soy tu nuevo jefe, Viktor Nikiforov, un gran placer conocerte—le sonrió de forma misteriosa pero encantadora, dejándolo un poco estúpido, con un cosquilleo en su entrepierna y trasero—Puedes retirarte, Yurio te explicara todo, si te necesito, te llamaré—le guiño un ojo antes de volver a su escritorio, dirigiendo su atención a su celular y una tablet.  
— ¡Con su permiso! —camino lo más rápido que pudo, respirando fuerte, sentía sus mejillas, no, todo su cuerpo arder, y no era su celo, acababa de salir de él, hacía una semana, era ese hombre, ese alfa, estaba seguro de que era un alfa. Dejó sus cosas en el escritorio que le correspondía, el chico rubio, Yurio, no estaba, así que aprovecho para ir al baño, afortunadamente no tuvo que buscarlo, ya que al parecer tenían uno para los asistentes, así que sin pensarlo, toco la puerta, nadie respondió, abrió de golpe y cerró con seguro, recargándose contra esta, sintiendo que su corazón se le saldría por la boca, al igual que sus pulmones.  
—Mi jefe es tan caliente…—sin pensarlo, ya se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, llevo su mano a su entrepierna, notando que comenzaba a endurecerse, pero no lo suficiente para que fuera notable para su jefe, la suerte estaba de su parte, hubiera sido demasiado vergonzoso tener una erección frente a ese hombre, pero allí, en la privacidad de ese pequeño baño, su sangre se acumulaba en un solo punto, y si no hacía algo para calmarse, tendría sus bolas más azules que los ojos de su jefe…sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules, esos ojos, su sonrisa—¿Cómo besara?... —sus susurros pronto se convirtieron en pequeños gemidos y suspiros, mientras más acariciaba su erección, arriba abajo, por sobre la ropa, apretando como le gustaba, desabrocho su cinturón, bajando su pantalón que terminó en sus tobillos, bajo sus pequeños bóxers hasta las rodillas, llevo su mano derecha a su pene, masturbándose rápido, quería terminar, antes de que notaran su ausencia, no necesitaba más de 5 minutos, si lo único que tenía en su mente era la sexy voz de su Jefe—Viktor…—incluso el pronunciar su nombre le causaba escalofríos.  
No quería sudar, pero poco a poco su frente y cuello comenzaban a hacerlo, miró hacia la pared, encontrando su reflejo en el espejo, rió un poco de sí mismo, jamás había hecho eso, pero allí estaba, entregado al placer en el baño de su nuevo empleo, y casi sufre un infarto cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.  
—E-Está ocupado…—su voz sonó tan aguda, se maldijo, era un estúpido, incluso había tartamudeado.  
—Okay…—era la voz del chico rubio, mierda, tenía que salir de allí, y rápido, miro el pequeño tocador, donde había jabón líquido, desinfectante y crema de manos.  
—Perfecto…—susurró para sí mismo, tomando la crema, tomó una pequeña cantidad, esparciéndola en sus manos, estaba ya lubricando, pero la crema ayudaría más. Se acercó a la taza del baño, bajo la tapa y se arrodillo sobre esta, llevo su mano izquierda hacia su trasero, acariciando su pequeña entrada, noto que sus dedos temblaban, estaba nervioso, pero eso no le detuvo de meter su dedo corazón, acariciando su interior, sintiendo un placer increíble, jugó un poco con su ano, para después meter el dedo índice, penetrándose rápido, y lo más profundo que pudiera, se sentía derretir, lo que comenzaron como pequeñas y cortas penetraciones, pasaron a ser rudas, una y otra vez. Su pene comenzaba a chorrear, y ni siquiera se estaba tocando, prefiero concentrarse en su trasero, dejando que su mente creará una fantasía lo suficientemente erótica para venirse, rápido, lo más rápido posible.  
Dejó su imaginación volar, y pronto se encontró pensando en que pasaría si por arte de magia su nuevo jefe abría la puerta, y lo encontraba así, ofreciéndole el culo en bandeja de plata, preparándose para él, en su mente su jefe tenía un pene digno de una porno, se imaginaba a su jefe sonriéndole, acercándose a él mientras se bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones caros, solo para sacar su pene, quitándole su mano de un jalón, solo para cambiar sus dedos por ese duro miembro, tomándolo de las caderas y penetrándolo como si no hubiera un jodido mañana.  
“Yuuri” y solo imaginar a su jefe decir su nombre antes de morder su cuello, su nombre con ese extraño acento ruso, ese tono sensual y fresco, bastó para derramarse en su mano, que afortunadamente alcanzó a poner en la punta de su pene, o todo hubiera sido un desastre.  
Se dejó caer en el asiento del baño, con sus dedos aun dentro, respirando agitadamente, y sintiéndose mareado, sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos, ese había sido, el mejor orgasmo en mucho tiempo, imaginar ser marcado por ese alfa, había funcionado de maravilla.  
Respiro profundo, despejando su mente, tomó papel para limpiarse, lo tiro en el bote, aprovecho para orinar, jalando la cadena, esperando que el sonido le indicará al su nuevo compañero de escritorio que había terminado, subió sus ropas, acomodando todo en su lugar, quito sus lentes, y lavó su rostro, acomodando su cabello, y volviendo a poner sus gafas en su lugar. Se miro, nada se veía sospechoso, tal vez solo el hecho de que se había tardado un poquito, esperaba que no se hubiera escuchado nada.  
Salió del baño y tomó asiento en su escritorio, acomodando sus cosas, miro disimuladamente al chico de enfrente, lo encontró en su teléfono, concentrado otra vez en quien sabe que cosas. Mirándolo bien, era solo un adolescente, no aparentaba más de 17 años.  
—Al fin, Katsuki—el chico se paró de su silla y se dirigió a él—Soy Yuri Nikiforov.  
— ¿Nikiforov?, ¿eres hermano del jefe? —Yuuri estaba sorprendido, ese chiquillo se llamaba igual que él, y era familiar del señor Nikiforov.  
—No, soy su primo, mi madre y su madre son hermanas, y mi padre y su padre son hermanos…—el pelinegro estaba confundido.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Lo sé, es complicado, no lo pienses mucho, el punto es, que tú y yo nos llamamos igual, y te diré Katsuki hasta que te encuentre un apodo, ¿estamos?  
El japonés solo asintió, y el chico se fue, perdiéndose en el baño, al parecer solo quería llamar por teléfono, porque un muy animado “¡Hola Otabek!” salió de su boca.  
Suspiro para sí mismo. Ese día apenas comenzaba y ya sentía que debía renunciar.  
Masturbarse el primer día de trabajo, pensando en su jefe, no era buena señal de que ese fuera su lugar, pero necesitaba el dinero, solo un año, pagarse las clases de Ballet otro año y después regresar a Japón.  
Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el teléfono de su escritorio sonó, tomo rápido un block de notas y un lápiz, cogió el auricular y contestó.  
—Oficina del Señor Nikiforov—Espero que alguien contestara, pero solo escucho una melodiosa risa.  
— ¡wow!, me hiciste sentir viejo con el “señor”, Yuuri—Su nombre se escuchaba lindo con la voz de su jefe.  
—“¡Oh por dios! ¡Es el!” Em…lo siento—  
—No te disculpes, no importa, ven, te necesito, tienes tu primer encargo.  
— ¡Hai! ¡Perdón!, digo, ¡Si!, si Señor—quería morirse de vergüenza, estúpido, mil veces estúpido y torpe.  
— ¡Amazing!, eso es tan japonés, ¡Me encanta!, ¡Anda, ven!  
Colgó el teléfono, y corrió a la oficina de su jefe, rojo como una cereza.  
—P-Permiso…  
— ¡Yuuri! —Su jefe lo miraba con una sonrisita coqueta, que cumplía con su trabajo, hacer sentir sus piernas como gelatinas—Toma esto y esto—le entrego una cajita con un Smartphone nuevo y una tarjeta bancaria—Móvil por parte de la empresa, y una tarjeta donde se te depositara tu paga, y también…—vio como su jefe sacaba algunos protectores de celulares de un cajón, dejándolos sobre el escritorio— ¡Elige uno! —Yuuri pensó que su jefe era muy extraño.  
Miro los protectores, eso era tan raro, pero encontrando uno azul con dibujos de perritos, eran caniches azules, escogió justo ese, le encantaban los perros.  
—Hermosa elección.  
—Gracias, Señor Nikiforov.  
—De nada, ahora, debes tener el celular siempre disponible, es la forma más rápida de estar comunicados, para cualquier cosa que necesite. Okey, bien, necesito un café, ve al Starbucks más cercano, compra uno, y donas, muchas donas, pero no de allí, hay una panadería que me encanta, te mandare la ubicación, dile a Alfred que te lleve.  
Su jefe hablaba demasiado rápido.  
— ¿Señor, quién es Alfred?  
—Mi chofer, él ya está al tanto de todo, puedes retirarte, ¡Ah, y no olvides comprar algo para ti!, esa tarjeta cuenta con fondos para gastos comunes.  
—E-Esta bien, me retiro entonces—Yuuri sonrió, ¿Ese era su trabajo?, ¿ir por café, con un chofer?, ¡que fácil!, si así fuese siempre, el año se pasaría más rápido de lo que pensó, su jefe no solo era súper sexy, era también muy amable, aunque excéntrico, muy poco ortodoxo en realidad.  
—Yuuri, cuando regreses, ¿vez esas cajas? —le señaló un mundo de cajas, que no había visto cuando entró la primera vez, eran unas cien cajas de medianas. Asintió, impresionado por la cantidad de cartón junto—Son nuestros ejemplares desde que inició la revista, en el próximo aniversario de KABLUKI, las exhibiremos todas, así que necesito que las apiles por orden, ¿sí?, gracias, encanto.  
Okey…su jefe no solo era más caliente que el sol de verano , también era un explotador nato.  
—Por cierto, es para el viernes.  
—Señor…es jueves—.  
— ¿De verdad?, no lo había notado, entonces, no tienes mucho tiempo—Su jefe tenía una bonita pero odiosa sonrisa en forma de corazón— ¡Davai, Yuuri~! —Su jefe salió de su propia oficina, dejándolo plantado en medio de esta.  
¿Cómo iba a hacer todo eso en un día? No tenía idea, tampoco sabía que significaba Davai.  
— ¿Dónde mierda estoy trabajando? —  
— ¡Yuuri, quiero mi café moka capuchino! —Su jefe regreso, solo para bloquear la puerta, sosteniendo el marco de esta, una mano en cada lado.  
—Sí, señor…  
Su jefe, no era amable.  
Su jefe, era muy raro.  
Su jefe, estaba loco.  
—Y por cierto Yuuri, deja tu corbata en mi escritorio, la quemaré cuando vuelva, es horrenda— le guiño el ojo una última vez y se fue. Yuuri quedo en blanco.  
Su jefe era el diablo en persona.


	2. Explotación laboral.

Yuuri quería que la tierra lo tragara y lo escupiera en una playa. Estaba en el auto, con el chofer Alfred al volante, un hombre mayor de unos 60 años, encantador y educado. Con una bandejita de cafés y frapes del Starbucks, y una bolsa con donas glaseadas a su lado en el asiento trasero. Rumbo al Edificio de KABLUKI, donde le esperaba la montaña de revistas que tenía que ordenar, ¿Qué no tenían un jodido respaldo en las computadoras de la empresa? Sea como fuere, tenía que hacerlo.  
—Muchas gracias, Alfred—el pelinegro se despidió del señor, con una ligera inclinación, riendo para sí mismo, en Detroit no necesitaba hacer reverencias.  
—Que tenga un lindo día, Joven Yuuri—El auto se perdió en el estacionamiento de la empresa, y Yuuri entro, se sorprendió cuando mucha gente lo miraba, al parecer ya todos sabían quién era el chico nuevo allí. Dentro del elevador, el pelinegro se pudo dar el lujo de suspirar pesadamente.  
— ¿Lindo día?, lindo mi culo—estaba un poco decepcionado, su Jefe era demasiado raro. Aunque le pareciera el hombre más caliente del planeta, era raro como un jodido ornitorrinco. Primero era amable y todo sonrisas, y después le hablaba como si fuera un sirviente—Es un idiota.  
Dejo el ascensor, pasando a su escritorio, dejo un Cream Frape de Fresa y tres donas y después le entrego a Yurio uno de chocolate, pero este rechazo las rosquillas.  
— ¿Tres donas?, ¿Qué eres?, ¿Un cerdo?, ¿sabes cuantas calorías son? —Yurio miraba al pelinegro como si fuera de otro planeta, uno donde al parecer no les importaba ponerse como vacas en engorda.  
— ¿y tu quien eres?, ¿mi madre? —Yuuri por lo general era un ser amable y cordial, pero cuando se enojaba, realmente daba miedo, despedía un aura como si te fuera arrancar la cabeza de tajo.  
—Hum…—el rubio sonrió complacido, al fin un compañero de escritorio que se las devolvía, jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero ese chico le agradaba— ¿El Cerdito tiene bolas, eh?   
— ¿Y tú, gnomo gruñón? —el japonés le devolvió la sonrisa, algo que odiaba era perder, ya fuera en una competencia de baile, o en insultos, incluso en quien comía más rápido un taco. El no se dejaba ante nadie.  
—Ha…—el joven rubio, le sonrió, enseñándole los dientes, no le dijo nada mas, el chico centro toda su atención en la computadora, donde al parecer tenía una interesante partida de un juego online.  
Yuuri decidió pasar a la oficina de su jefe, mientras más pronto se ocupara de esas cajas, mas pronto se iría a casa, y moría de ganas de llegar pronto, ya que su compañero de piso prepararía la cena, comida tailandesa.   
Toco dos veces la puerta, y paso, no había rastros del señor Nikiforov, solo estaba ese delicioso olor a colonia, era tan masculino, y había algo más, un olor que no sabía cómo describir. A pesar de que su Jefe no estuviera, dejo el café y las donas restantes en su escritorio. Regreso por su frape, y al volver tomo una caja al azar, notando que eran papeles echas tiritas, o polipropileno.   
— ¿Qué mierda? —caja tras caja, era puro papel, no había revistas, no había nada, comenzó a desesperarse cuando iba por la caja 50, pero no se rindió, quito su saco, arremango sus mangas, y quito su corbata, sentía mucho calor, a pesar del aire acondicionado.  
Paso 1 hora, solo para descubrir que no había nada, ni una jodida revista. Y su Jefe aun no regresaba. ¿Qué carajos pasaba allí? Salió de la oficina del Señor Nikiforov. Encontró al rubio jugando con su celular, otra vez, ¿Qué mierda hacia ese mocoso malcriado en ese escritorio todo el jodido día?  
—Yurio, las cajas, el Señor Nikiforov dijo que allí estaban las revistas de ediciones pasadas, pero no hay nada, solo es papel—No quería sonar desesperado, pero sí que lo estaba, ¿Su jefe estaba jugando con él?  
—Es una broma del calvo, seguramente—el chiquillo lo veía con una sonrisa, disfrutando de su dolor, pequeño gnomo del mal.  
— ¿una broma?, ¡¿Por qué?! —alzo la voz, haciendo reír a Yurio.  
—No lo sé, pregúntale a él.   
— ¿Dónde está?  
—En su casa.  
— ¡¿Qué?! —Lo mataba, mataría a su sensual Jefe con sus propias manos, el no quería ese trabajo para que jugaran con él, era su primer jodido día, y lo trataba así, no señor.  
—Lo que oíste, dudo que regrese, por cierto, yo me iré en unas dos horas, encárgate del teléfono— el chico dejo su silla, dispuesto a salir de su área, pero fue detenido por el pelinegro.  
—tienes el numero del jefe, ¿no?, pásamelo, quiero hablar con el—Yurio pensó que el cerdito japonés, tenía una gran determinación.  
—Está en tu teléfono, genio, búscalo allí—hizo que el pelinegro soltara su brazo, y se fue, dejando al japonés plantado en medio de la oficina, conteniendo todo su coraje para no matar a su estúpido y sexy Jefe. Tomo su teléfono, que no había podido revisar, lo desbloqueo, solo para encontrarse a su jefe como fondo de pantalla.  
—Oh por dios…—Ese hombre, iba a matarlo de un orgasmo, definitivamente, ese alfa no era una persona normal, ¿Por qué pondría esa foto allí?, no que se quejara, pero ¿Por qué? En la pantalla se podía ver a su jefe, sin camisa, sonriendo sensualmente a la cámara, suponía que era de una sesión de fotos.  
Se paso 5 minutos admirando esa obra de arte echa hombre, tenía unos abdominales increíbles, eran bonitos, nada exagerados, solo marcados para darte ganas de pasar tu lengua por ellos.  
—Me lo comería todo…—susurro sin querer, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ese alfa, tenía algo que despertaba su lívido de manera insospechada. Sintió humedecerse, apretó las piernas, y fue a sentarse a su silla, calmando su respiración.  
Jamás había sentido en carne propia la tención sexual, porque estaba seguro de que eso era, tal vez el olor de su jefe provocaba todo eso, porque fue solo verlo y querer tirársele encima y rogarle que lo hiciera suyo.  
—“Tal vez los supresores no funcionan ya, tendré que ir al médico” —fue lo primero que pensó, el tomaba supresores casi desde que iniciara su celo, aunque ya estaba llegando el tiempo en que tuviera que dejarlos, y no quería eso.  
Con vagos recuerdos en su cabeza, busco el teléfono de su jefe, y marco, espero unos minutos, y su llamada se fue directo a buzón, lo intento un par de veces más, hasta que una voz soñolienta contesto.  
—Yuuri~  
—Señor Nikiforov, necesito hablar con usted, las cajas que me pidió que revisara, no eran revistas, Yurio me dijo que es una broma de usted, ¿es una broma? —respiro profundamente, lo había dicho tan rápido que perdió el aliento.  
—No pensé que Yurio te lo diría—escucho un bostezo, ¿el hijo de puta estaba dormido?  
— ¿Es una broma? —Yuuri vio las donas sobre su escritorio, de repente se veían tan tentadoras, que no dudo en tomar una y devorarla, la segunda y tercera desaparecieron también. Allí estaba, su ansiedad saliendo a la luz.  
—No, es una prueba—La voz de su jefe cambio, era un tono serio, que le hizo erizar hasta el último de sus cabellos—Yuuri, ¿quieres este trabajo?  
—Si no lo quisiera, no estaría aquí—Escucho una risita, y la voz de su jefe volvió a la normalidad, ese tono infantil e informal.  
—Bien, excelente respuesta, si realmente quieres este trabajo, y saber por qué hice que revisaras todas esas cajas, espérame hasta las 8:00pm—luego de eso, nada, el Jefe había colgado sin esperar una afirmación de su parte.  
Yuuri estaba en blanco, el salía a las 4:00pm, su jefe estaba loco si creía que le iba a esperar hasta esa hora, se podía joder, él y su erótica humanidad, podían irse muy a la mierda.   
Entro a la oficina de Viktor, tomo su saco y corbata, su jefe estaba loco si iba a dejarle su corbata, dejo el celular nuevo en el escritorio, se fue de allí, tomo el ascensor y salió del edificio, estaba muy molesto, era el primer trabajo formal que tenia, se sentía tan humillado.  
***  
Las oficinas de Kabluki cerraban a las 10:00pm, no todos tenían los mismos horarios, había de todo allí, después de todo era una de las revistas de moda más importantes a nivel mundial. Editores, sistema, modelos, estilistas, maquillistas, finanzas, equipo creativo, diseñadores, fotógrafos, todo era un gran reloj, donde todo se movía al ritmo de Viktor Nikiforov.  
El a sus 27 años, era uno de los hombres alfas, más atractivos del mundo, según muchas revistas y encuestas a través de los años, era el soltero numero 1, todos querían saber todo de él, pero gracias a sus influencias y las de su familia, podía vivir una vida relativamente normal y privada.  
Aunque claro, que habían los rumores de que era un ser insensible, excéntrico y loco, algunas cosas eran verdad, y otras no.   
El no era insensible, solo que tenia las cosas muy en claro, cuando quería algo iba a por él, cuando dejaba de interesarle, lo dejaba. Era bastante excéntrico por que le gustaba, ¿Quién quiere ser una oveja más del rebaño?, él ni siquiera era la oveja negra de la familia, su madre le solía decir que era una tonta oveja loca y rosada de cara bonita.  
Para su buena suerte, le encantaba el color rosado.  
El estaba consciente de que era un jefe algo duro, hablaba sin pensar, y no entendía muy bien los sentimientos de los demás, era un jodido perfeccionista. Le gustaba que todo fuera perfecto, que la revista que su madre había fundado fuera la mejor. Aunque le llamara oveja tonta, el amaba a su madre y su padre…era otra historia.  
Viktor Nikiforov, llego a su oficina, un poco antes del cierre, solo para asegurarse de una cosa, que el lindo japonés ya no estuviera allí.  
Una parte de él estaba muy seguro que no estaría, después de todo le puso una tarea estúpida, y le ordeno esperar por él. Tal vez, Yurio no le había mencionado a Yuuri, que en las últimas 2 semanas, mas de 10 chicos y chicas habían renunciado a ser su asiste. Todos tuvieron la misma reacción, irse y jamás volver.  
Y Otra parte de él, deseaba que ese hermoso pelinegro de ojos marrones estuviera allí, esperándolo, con sus mejillas rosas, su cabello despeinado, de preferencia sin ropa, abierto de piernas, sobre su escritorio y su entrada lubricando por él.   
Sonrió para sí mismo.  
era increíble, solo recordar que lo primero que pensó al ver a ese tierno omega fuera tenerlo bajo su cuerpo gimiendo su nombre, jamás, en toda su vida le había pasado algo así. Jamás. Por eso tuvo que huir de allí, antes de que cometiera una locura.  
Para su mala fortuna. Al llegar al último piso y atravesar las puertas de vidrio, no encontró a nadie, los escritorios estaban vacios, no había rastros de sus asistentes. Entro a su oficina privada, en el escritorio estaba el celular que le había dado a Yuuri, se quito su saco, dejándolo en el respaldo de su silla, se sentó, y tomo el móvil, soltó un pequeño suspiro. Tal vez si contrataba un Detective podría hallar a su fantasía de cabellos negros.  
Cerró los ojos, dando giros en su silla, hasta sentirse mareado, se detuvo, quedando hacia donde estaban las cajas, todas estaban apiladas, acomodadas perfectamente, y selladas con cinta. Y justo detrás de ellas, aunque apenas se notaba, unos bonitos pies con calcetas azules se asomaban.  
El mayor sufrió un micro infarto, su corazón latía diferente, y una emoción estaba presente en su estomago, era como tener mariposas revoloteando en su abdomen, no, mariposas no, mas grandes, eran como murciélagos.  
Camino hasta allí, encontrando a Yuuri dormido en el gran sofá negro, sus zapatos estaban acomodados al pie del sofá, se cubría a duras penas con su saco, la horrenda corbata en el respaldo del este.  
Sonrió enormemente, el no se había ido, sintió el impulso de tocar esos cabellos negros, era como seda entre sus dedos, el menor se removió, arrugando la nariz, parecía un lindo cerdito, Viktor sonrió, picando las mejillas de Yuuri, esperando que despertara.  
—Yuuri~ es hora de levantarse, nos van a dejar encerrados aquí—El menor abrió con pesadez sus ojos, encontrándose frente a los ojos azules más hermosos del mundo.  
***  
El pelinegro se perdió en ese azul durante unos minutos, solo cuando despego la vista pudo notar que su Jefe le acariciaba la cabeza, por un momento se sentía aturdido, hasta que recordó como había huido cobardemente de su trabajo por la tarde. Pensando en lo ridículo que era su jefe, en lo sexy que se veía en traje de vestir, lo bien que le quedaba el color negro, y lo increíblemente idiota que era.   
Estuvo a punto de irse por la tarde, pero se detuvo, cuando iba a tomar un taxi para que lo llevara a su hogar. El no podía irse así como así, el no era así, no podía simplemente irse y mandar todo a la mierda. Lo había hecho varias veces en el pasado, y no lo había llevado a ninguna parte, dejo ir uno de sus más grandes sueños, y el Ballet le ayudo a salir de esa enorme depresión, y no volvería a hacerlo, el podía soportar un jodido año en esa jodida revista de moda, con su jodido jefe incluido.  
Así que regreso sobre sus pasos, y volvió a la oficina, esperaría a su jefe, así tuviera que amanecer allí mismo. Espero mucho tiempo, y el estúpido pero sensual alfa, nunca apareció, se paso su día revisando mensajes, recibiendo llamadas, en su móvil. No murió de hambre solo por que Yurio había mandado a Alfred a dejarle un rico sándwich de pavo y un té. Paso toda la tarde sellando y acomodando cajas, hasta que pasaron las 6 de la tarde, se sentó en el sofá a descansar unos minutos, y al parecer, se habían convertido en horas.  
Y allí estaba, con su estúpido jefe frente a él, recordó que estaba enojado, y quito esa mano de su cabello.  
—Yuuri~  
—Nada de Yuuri~—intento imitar a su jefe, haciendo reír al mayor.  
—Lo siento, no pensé que estuvieras aquí, me sorprendiste mucho.  
—Yo tampoco sé si vale la pena estar aquí—estaban muy cerca aun, Yuuri comenzaba a sentir como el calor subía a su rostro.   
—Te quedaste para descubrirlo, eso me alegra, eso quiere decir que quieres mucho este empleo. Un millón de chicos matarían por estar en tu lugar.  
—Yo no quiero este empleo, no soy como todos los demás, solo quiero la paga por el—Yuuri sonó más cruel de lo que quería, pero ya lo había dicho, no se iba a retractar.  
— ¡wow! Esa mirada enojada, asusta Yuuri~ ¿acaso, no sabes quién soy?  
—Viktor Nikiforov, Editor en Jefe de la revista KABLUKI  
— ¿y…? —A pesar de que el pelinegro podía ver que su Jefe esperaba que dijera algo más, la verdad era…  
—No tengo la menor idea, jamás había escuchado de usted, hasta que me recomendó la universidad a esta empresa.  
— ¡¿Really?! —Viktor estaba muy sorprendido, era raro encontrarse a alguien que no lo conociera, y que le hablara como ese chiquillo él hablaba, como si fuera cualquier persona que vez en la calle, ahora ese pelinegro le gustaba mucho mas.  
— Si, ¿dígame porque me mintió? —era ahora, que le dijera una buena razón para quedarse o se iría y jamás volvería a ese lugar lleno de locos, no que él fuera muy cuerdo, se había masturbado pensando en ese alfa en la mañana. Se sonrojo al recordarlo, no era buena idea hacerlo en ese momento.  
— Porque es mi prueba, a cada asistente que pasa por aquí, su prueba es esta, en las últimas dos semanas he puesto a prueba a mas de 10 personas, algunas lloraron, otras se fueron, y aquí estas tu, Yuuri Katsuki, alzándole la voz a tu jefe y retándolo, tienes más carácter de lo que imagine.   
¿Lo estaba alagando, verdad? Porque se sentía como un alago.  
— ¿Solo fue una prueba?, ¿no habrá más?  
—No.  
— ¿Si me quedo, solo seré un asistente normal?  
—Yuuri, ser mi asistente es más que sentarse al teléfono, llevo una vida muy apretada, y necesito a alguien eficiente que pueda satisfacer cualquier cosa que se me ocurra, tener mi agenda en orden, es un trabajo duro, a veces necesitare que vayas a los demás departamentos a traerme cosas, acompañarme a eventos, ayudarme a ser perfecto—El pelinegro no sabía cuando su jefe se había arrodillado frente a él, tomando su mano, acariciándola con sus dedos.  
—Yo…Puedo hacerlo—Viktor sonrió, a pesar de ser una bonita sonrisa encantadora, había algo en ella que había mandado un escalofrió al cuerpo de Yuuri, sintiendo toda su piel erizarse.  
— ¿Puedes hacerlo, Yuuri~?, ¿Puedes satisfacerme? —Su mentón fue tomado de manera fuerte, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo, su labio inferior siendo suavemente tocado, podía jurar que su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza, su espacio estaba siendo violado, y le importaba un carajo.   
—Hai…atashi wa narimasu…—no estaba pensando correctamente, ¿Qué había dicho? Se había perdido en los bonitos labios del Señor Nikiforov, eran delgados y demasiado rosas para ser legales.  
—Tomare eso como un sí—sus mejillas volvieron a ser besadas por segunda vez en el día, por ese hombre, pero estaba vez, más prolongado, se estremeció mas, por el cabello plateado rozando su piel, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese tacto.  
Viktor se levanto del suelo, dejando a un muy sonrojado japonés, sentado en el sofá negro, giro sobre su eje, de solo pensar lo que podría hacerle a ese chico sobre ese sofá, era grande, podría fácilmente recrear todas las posturas del Kamasutra allí mismo, sintió una palpitación en su entrepierna, debía, necesitaba dejar de tener pensamientos tan lujuriosos sobre ese chico, aunque nadie podía culparlo, Yuuri tenía un perfecto trasero hermoso, lo había estado mirando intensamente cuando salió de su oficina, sus caderas hacían ese lindo contoneo que no pudo evitar imaginar esas nalgas blancas sobre sus muslos.  
—Vamos, te llevo a casa.  
—S-Si…—Yuuri se puso rápido sus zapatos y tomo su saco entre sus brazos, se levanto y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de su jefe, ¿Podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón?  
—Ten, no olvides esto—Le tendió el móvil de la Revista, lo guardo en su bolsillo, esperando por su jefe, quien apago todas las luces de su oficina. Caminaron lado a lado, entraron al elevador, y bajaron. Esos minutos en ese pequeño espacio estaban haciendo estragos en el pelinegro, se sentía húmedo, otra vez. Era fácil imaginarse atrapado entre los espejos y su jefe penetrándolo fuertemente por detrás. Sonrió para sí, al menos en sus pensamientos era libre de pensar lo que quisiera de ese sensual hombre.   
Llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio, Yuuri siguió a Viktor, hasta detenerse frente a un auto, que él podía jurar lo había visto, pero en miniatura, cuando jugaba con las niñas de su vecindario, era un bonito convertible rosa, jodidamente rosado, muy rosado.  
Su jefe abrió la puerta del copiloto para él, se había quedado en shock, ¿dónde estaba el auto último modelo que todos los hombres como su jefe deberían de tener?   
—Vamos, sube, no muerde—La sonrisa de su jefe era bonita y orgullosa, y el no era nadie para ofender a un alfa cuerpo de dios griego esculpido a mano, solo por las preferencias automovilísticas—Se llama Petra.  
Prefirió guardar silencio, subió y abrocho su cinturón de seguridad, no desconfiaba de Petra, desconfiaba de su jefe.   
— ¡Bien!, marca tu dirección en el GPS—Viktor le paso su celular a Yuuri, el cual, tenía un curioso protector, también rosado…okay, comenzaba a pensar que su sensual Jefe tenía un problema con ese color. Pero igualmente lo hizo, el vivía un tanto lejos, vivía en un departamento, y compartía piso con un chico de la universidad, el tenía que tomar el metro y un autobús para llegar a su nuevo empleo— ¡Oh! Sé dónde queda, un amigo vive cerca de allí.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, un cómodo silencio los acompañaba, contrario a lo que Yuuri había pensado, su jefe era un muy buen conductor, bastante precavido, parecía tener años conduciendo a pesar de verse bastante joven. El cómodo asiento, el aire sobre su piel y la música clásica que Viktor había puesto en la radio, era algo demasiado relajante, todo el estrés de su cuerpo, había desaparecido. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa. Los abrió rápidamente, al sentir como una mano era posada en su rodilla izquierda, miro de reojo a su jefe, quien continuaba mirando al frente, Yuuri se ajito, mas no hizo nada, el también fijo sus ojos en la calle.  
Esa mano, poco a poco comenzó a sobar su muslo, cada vez que lo hacía subía mas y mas, casi tocando su entrepierna, que comenzaba a palpitar, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué su jefe hacia eso? ¡Y en la calle!, donde cualquiera podría verlos.   
Su respiración era irregular, y se estremecía cada vez que los largos dedos de Viktor tocaban su pene, solo un roce pequeño, que bastaba para hacerlo humedecer más que un rio, por ser omega, su cuerpo reaccionaba prácticamente como el de cualquier mujer, pero a lo doble, ser estimulado por delante y detrás, era algo que le hacía perder la cabeza.  
Estuvo unos minutos así, su vientre teniendo espasmo cada vez que su jefe apretaba sobre su entrepierna, apretaba primero suave, y después fuertemente, haciéndolo gemir muy bajito, sentía su cuello caliente, su rostro, y cada parte de su ser, no se atrevía a mirar a Viktor, se moriría de la vergüenza.  
Su pene cada vez estaba más duro, apretándose en su ropa interior, le estaba costando todo su autocontrol para no correrse allí mismo, jamás había sentido nada parecido. Todo se fue al carajo cuando los dedos de su jefe pasaron de su pene a sus testículos, yendo más abajo, tanteando a ciegas, hasta dar con su entrada, la cual sobo fuerte, caricias largas y profundas, cerro sus piernas por inercia, y eso no impidió que Viktor estimulara aun mas esa parte de su anatomía.  
Se atrevió a mirar un poco a su jefe, el cual tenía una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios, pasaron minutos, el japonés sintiéndose morir de placer. Viktor susurro “Estas tan mojado, Yuuri~” mientras lo penetraba un poco con sus larguísimos dedos, podía sentirlos perfectamente a pesar de la ropa, y eso basto para contraerse en su lugar, desasiéndose en gemidos, corriéndose en ese instante, sintiendo como su entrada imposiblemente húmeda, empapaba los dedos de su jefe, su semen manchando sus bóxers. Estaba a punto de desmayarse allí mismo por el placer.  
—Yuuri~ llegamos a tu casa, despierta, Bello Durmiente~ —abrió los ojos, sus gafas estaban chuecas en el puente de su nariz, tenía un hilillo de saliva en su mejilla, se había quedado dormido, y había tenido un sueño húmedo, en el auto de su jefe, ¡Con su jodido jefe a un lado de él! Se enderezo, poniéndose lo más recto que pudo, ¿Había sido un sueño?, ¡Con un demonio!, se había sentido tan real, ¿Se había corrido?, se removió en su asiento para comprobarlo, estaba realmente húmedo, pero no como en su sueño, todo había sido un sueño.  
Suspiro aliviado, aunque un tanto decepcionado, habría dado su jodido brazo derecho para que fuera real. Definitivamente estaba frustrado sexualmente, necesitaba sexo, rápido, antes de que lo acusaran de violación, porque estaba seguro que la próxima vez podría saltar sobre su jefe y obligarlo a que lo penetrase tan fuerte hasta perder la razón.  
—Y-Yo…Mu-muchas gracias por haberme traído, se lo a-agradezco mucho— tartamudeo torpemente, ¿había gemido dormido?, ¡Por Buda, esperaba que no!  
—Fue un placer, un verdadero placer…—Su jefe se veía realmente guapo a la luz de las farolas de la calle, con su cabello plateado moviéndose con el viento, y sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos.  
—No-nos vemos mañana —No pudo seguir viendo a los ojos a Viktor, agradecía tener su saco en sus regazo, así no podría ver su medio erecto pene, o la probablemente mancha de humedad en su pantalón. Abrió la puerta, y puso un pie en el asfalto, pero antes de salir, Viktor le tomo del rostro, girándolo solo para quedar a centímetros de distancia, dos besos fueron depositados en las mejillas, más bien en la comisura de sus labios.  
—Buenas noches Yuuri~ parecías tener un buen sueño, ¿Qué soñabas?  
—“Tu llenando mi culo con tus dedos”—Claro que no podía decirle eso.  
— ¿hum?  
— ¡Nani mo yumede wa arimasen! ¡Perdón! ¡Nada, no soñaba nada!, ¡Buenas noches! —Estúpido, mil veces estúpido, siempre que se ponía nervioso terminaba hablando japonés, era algo que a pesar de los años, no podía evitar, al igual que su acento. Se alejo de Viktor, y salió del coche, prácticamente troto hacia las escaleras del departamento, rezando a Buda que la humedad de sus fluidos no se notara, que la oscuridad de la noche lo ayudara un poco.  
— ¡Nos vemos mañana, Milovidnost~! —Viktor le despidió con la mano, con una gran sonrisa de corazón, tan tierna y resplandeciente que Yuuri podría haberse quedado ciego. ¿Qué dijo su jefe al final?  
—“Tan brillante”—Yuuri avergonzado, solo hizo una reverencia con su cabeza, antes de correr por las escaleras del pequeño edificio de departamentos.  
No pudo ver como el auto de Viktor se perdía en la calle, ya que estaba más preocupado por llegar su hogar, saco sus llaves del pantalón, abrió la puerta, y ni siquiera pudo saludar correctamente a su compañero de piso.  
— ¡Bienvenido, bebe! —lo saludo un chico de tez morena y cabello negro, con una gran sonrisa de dientes blancos, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por el japonés.  
— ¡Hola Pichit, perdón la tardanza, iré a bañarme, ya vengo! —se encerró en el baño, quitándose la ropa, notando como el roce de la camisa le endurecía los pezones, como su ropa interior estaba empapada. Todo su cuerpo gritaba celo, aunque eso era imposible. Se ducho con agua fría, bajando el calor de su cuerpo, y llevándose la evidencia de su sucia y pervertida mente. Al terminar, se envolvió en una bata de baño, y tomo una toalla pequeña para secar su cabello. Salió de allí, y fue rumbo a la pequeña cocina, donde estaba Pichit, viendo videos graciosos en su celular.  
—Hola bebe, ¿Por qué la prisa?  
—Por nada, yo, tenia calor, es todo, ¿Qué hay de cenar? —fue a la estufa, encontrando una hoya de Pad Thai. Se sirvió un plato, y se sentó junto a Pichit.  
— ¿Seguro, seguro? —Se sonrojo, su amigo lo conocía tan bien, que sabía cuando estaba mintiendo— ¿Paso algo en tu nuevo empleo?, Por qué no me llamaste en todo el día, ni siquiera un mensaje, pensé que saldrías más temprano, es peligroso que vengas solo a casa a esta hora, sabes.   
—Bueno…  
—Además, olías diferente cuando entraste.  
—Si…yo, a alfa probablemente, mi nuevo jefe me trajo—Pichit noto como Yuuri comía más rápido de lo normal, estaba ansioso, y eso lo hacía reír.  
—Oh, que amable, ¿Por qué estas nervioso, eh? ¿Paso algo con él? —lo miro, levantando las cejas sugerentemente, haciendo que el japonés se ahogara con su comida.  
— ¡Mierda!, ¡Sí!, ¡Pichit! —Allí venia, vomito verbal, no podía guardar todos esos locos pensamientos— ¡Creo que fue una muy mala idea entrar a esa revista, no puedes creer todo lo que pase hoy!, ¡Mi jefe, ese alfa, es el hombre más sexy del mundo, es un idiota, y un tirano explotador, pero es súper caliente, mi jefe es súper ardiente, el bastardo hizo que tuviera que masturbarme en el baño!  
— ¡Ah!, ¡Espera, espera!, ¿Qué?, ¿Tu?, ¿El omega más puro del mundo? —Pichit se levanto de su silla, hizo su celular a un lado, y fue por galletas y té, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, mirando fijamente a Yuuri, este, se encontraba al borde del llanto mientras devoraba su comida, y hablaba con la boca llena de fideos.  
— ¡Sí!, ¡No tuve opción!, ¡Era eso, o tener las bolas azules por siempre! , y las veces que lo vi hoy, era como si me coqueteara todo el tiempo, o tal vez estoy alucinando cosas, pero el punto es que, todo el día estuve excitado, por su culpa.  
— ¿y, que mas? —Pichit parecía en una función de cine, viendo la película más entretenida del mundo.   
—Me dormí en Petra, y tuve un…—  
—Espera, ¿Quién mierda es Petra? —Hizo una pausa para tomar de su te, mientras Yuuri se recargaba sobre la mesa, su cabeza enterrada en sus brazos cruzados.  
—Su auto convertible rosa—Pichit rio escandalosamente por unos minutos, antes de dejar continuar a Yuuri—Y me quede dormido, y tuve un sueño húmedo con el…  
— ¡Oh, por, dios! —Pichit fue por todo el frasco gigante de galletas, esto iba para largo, y necesitaba saber que había pasado— ¡Cuéntame todo, quiero detalles sucios! —Yuuri le conto prácticamente todo su día, sin ningún tipo de problema, Pichit era su mejor amigo, y se contaban todo. El moreno, tenía los ojos brillantes de la emoción, hace tiempo que esperaba que algo así le pasara a su amigo.  
—Y te juro que se sintió tan real, ese hombre es Eros encarnado…  
— ¿Y, como se llama?  
Suspiro de una manera asquerosamente soñadora, con los ojos llorosos, mirando al infinito, y haciendo un adorable puchero—Viktor Nikiforov—incluso su nombre era sexy.  
Su jefe no era el diablo, era un jodido incubo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aloha! 
> 
> Nota del 14 de Julio del 2017  
> Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 2. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este desmadre.  
> Como muchas lo notaron, si, la inspiración llego gracias a El diablo viste a la moda, tomo el concepto de allí, pero no, no sera igual.  
> Y aunque sea omegaverse, no tiene gran relevancia por el momento, hasta después(eso creo).  
> Que mas, que mas, lo hardcore ya viene, pasaran un par de cosillas antes de eso.   
> ¡Ah si! No, esto no es 50 sombras de Gray, aunque tanto Viktor como Yuuri tienen sus respectivos fetiches, y se sabrá en algún punto de la historia.   
> ¡Ya vimos un poco de Viktor! ¡Y ya salío Pichit! Más personajes, pronto.   
> Gracias por leer, voten y comenten, ¡Me encanta saber que piensan! Y si tiene alguna pregunta o duda, tambien pueden dejar un comentario y la respondere con gusto.   
> Dasvidanya!
> 
> Nota 5 de Junio del 2020:   
> ¡Aloha! Otra vez!   
> Si no me conoces, soy Temari Jung, autora de Hot Boss, fic con el que se me conoce en el fandom de Yuri on Ice!!!  
> Tengo un poco mas de tres años escribiendolo, empezó en la plataforma de Wattpad, pero por razones que aun desconosco, borraron mi cuenta y la de muchas autoras del fandom, así que nos mudamos a Ao3 para que puedan seguir leyéndolo. Y las que ya me conocen: Muchas gracias a todas por la espera y por el apoyo, lamentablemente han intentado plagiarme el fic, 2 veces!, asi que si lo ven en otra plataforma que no sea Ao3 o Fanfiction.net en mis cuentas(las que doy en mi grupo de Facebook), es un plagio, y te agradeceria que me lo comentaras. 
> 
> En fin, ¡Espero te haya gustado! ¡Dejen sus comentarios y Kudos, son un gran, gran apoyo! Subire el fic, poco a poquito.   
> Muchas gracias! Adéu!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!   
> Bueno, aquí esta, lo prometido es deuda.  
> Comenzare a publicar el fic en esta plataforma, ya que Wattpad decidió borrar muchísimos fics, entre ellos el mío, Hot Boss, mi bebe.   
> Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me pidieron publicar el fic por aquí, se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi negro corazón.   
> Para las nuevas lectoras, espero les guste y le den una oportunidad, el fic lleva hasta el momento 24 capítulos (los voy a ir publicando poco a poco).  
> Es 100% Victuuri, omegaverse, lleno de amor y sexo por todos lados.   
> Así que, si te gusto, regálame un comentario y un lindo kudo.   
> Dasvidanya. 
> 
> Pd1: Sip, está ligeramente inspirado en El diable vista a la moda.   
> Pd2: Capítulo escrito en el 2017.


End file.
